red assassin final adventure
by sonic06
Summary: this is the final red assassin adventure where all the people who teamed up with red assassin battle against darkos enjoy


_**Red assassin final adventure**_

Chapter 1 search for red assassin

After the destructions of the reaper zord & red assassin walked off after the battle ended & transported ariana back to 2013 Ron & maharu decided to live out their lives until darkos had come back again so ron & maharu went to search for red assassin he was on top of the mountain where the kalasdan katana lay on the alter red assassin was trying to repair it so ron & maharu went to the mountain of eternal souls & saw him on the top of the mountain looking off into the distance there was a super volcano on the opposite side known as the death volcano it was 32 miles away from the mountain of eternal souls he was waiting for it to explode then he looked down & saw ron & maharu then Ron lost his footing & fell down so red assassin jumped & grabbed ron & pulled him back up "what do you two want" asked red assassin "darkos is back & we need your help to take him down again" said ron "fine I'll just get the kalasdan katana & the legend dragon sword" said red assassin so he went back up & got them

Chapter 2 Tal elco ailish & buki join the team

So after Ron & maharu got red assassin they went to the ilumina castle to get some more help from Tal elco ailish & buki so the four of them wanted them to do a small quest Ron had to make a new staff for ailish red assassin had to search for the Luna sword for Tal maharu had to make a pair of claws made of titanium & elco he just wanted a crystal necklace for tilly so red assassin found the Luna sword in the centre of the moon mountain & gave it to tal "alright you have my help" said tal ron had just finished crafting ailishs new staff "I call it the dragos calling" said ron "nice name" replied ailish then she decided to test it out then a dragon flashed out then breathed fire ice lightning & a flash of bright light blasted out of the dragons mouth "that was awesome" said ron but when the dragon blasted out thoughs elements maharu had walked in "well it's a good thing I got these titanium claws for buki & elcos crystal necklace with me when that think tried to kill me" said maharu so she gave the titanium claws to buki & the crystal necklace to elco "alright you have are help" said ailish "good to know" said ron

Chapter 3 in to 2013 and meeting Smosh arianas back on the team

So after getting Tal elco ailish & buki on the team Ron created a time portal into 2013 when they were transported into new York ron & maharu were thrown on to the pavement but red assassin wasn't he was in the middle of the road a car came speeding at him he jumped out of the way then went over to the pavement "Ron where the hell are we" asked red assassin "err the year 2013 14th July" said ron then they were transported in front of a house where Smosh lived then Ian & Anthony walked out of their house & saw red assassin maharu & Ron "well this is awkward" said ron "what are they looking at" asked Ian "I don't know but that girl is hot" said Anthony "err what do we do" asked maharu so maharu walked over to Ian & Anthony "she's coming over Anthony" said Ian "do you to know where we are" asked maharu "Y...Y...you're in California hot chick" said Ian "okay well I'll just be going back over to my friends now" replied maharu Ian & Anthony followed behind maharu then red assassin Ron maharu Ian & Anthony were transported in front of ariana's house she saw red assassin ron maharu Ian & Anthony she walked out of her house & walked up to red assassin "hi how have you been red assassin" asked ariana "I'm fine how have you been" said red assassin "I'm alright so who are your friends" asked ariana red assassin Ron & maharu turned around & saw Ian & Anthony "ohh S**T" said Ian & Anthony "okay if you guys want to come along you can" said red assassin "Ian get the camera" said Anthony "good call" said Ian so they got the camera so red assassin ron maharu Anthony Ian & ariana went back to 1611

Chapter 4 the rise of the skeletons demons & shadows back to 1611

In 1611 darkos grabbed hold of soul edge out of the ground where he lost it after the reaper zord was destroyed then he held it in the air then an eruption of nightmares life energy went into the ground rising shadows skeletons & demons rose up from the earth skeletons were picking up their missing arms "alright minions we are going to bring this world to its knee's" yelled darkos ron reopened the time vortex & red assassin ron maharu Anthony Ian & ariana went to 1611 "oh red assassin remember last time we met Sheppard" said ron "yes" replied red assassin "well he gave me 10 Omni tools when you weren't looking" explained ron "when were you going to tell us this" explained ron "when were you going to tell us this" asked red assassin "it was after you walked off" replied ron "alright" said red assassin so ron gave Ian one Anthony one ariana one he gave one to maharu & red assassin then they went back to ilumina castle & tal buki ailish & elco got one each

Chapter 5 shadow witch

When it was night at ilumina castle everyone but red assassin Ian & Anthony were sleeping red assassin was training Ian & Anthony to use a sword "alright since you two are from 2013 I don't think you know how to use a sword but I bet you know how to use a gun" said red assassin "well of course who doesn't know how to use a gun" said Ian "well Ian herox guns aren't gone a win this battle because we're not fighting humans we're facing hell it's self" replied red assassin "wait how do you know his last name & why do you say we're facing hell its self" asked Anthony "well Anthony Padilla the reason why I said we're going to be fighting hell itself is because these monster can't be killed with one bullet to the head & the reason how I knew his last name & your last name is because ron showed me your separate YouTube channels" explained red assassin then a shadow randomly appear "alright I'll show you how you kill a shadow" said red assassin he drew his kalasdan katana which had been repaired ran up to the shadow summer saulted over the shadow & did a uppercut up it's back "that's how you kill a shadow" said red assassin "dude we so should have got that on video" said Ian "I did" replied Anthony "good" said Ian then a shadow witch came flying through the sky & landed outside ariana's window "it's going for ariana" said red assassin he ran to the wall & climbed up the wall then the shadow witch blasted out a force field of energy knocking red assassin to the ground "dude I got to help" said Anthony so he ran to red assassin grabbed hold of the kalasdan katana & went to attack the shadow witch "ah a healthy soul I'll just corrupt it" said the shadow witch it took a ball of corruption energy & put it inside ariana "die bitch" yelled Anthony "then he slashed off the shadow witch's head "what happened wait Anthony how are you able to lift the kalasdan katana" asked red assassin "it feels as light as a feather but strong as diamonds" explained Anthony "wait pass it to Ian" said red assassin "okay Ian just hold this" said Anthony Ian took hold of it and the kalasdan katana felt like Ian was holding Blackpool tower "BALLS you said it was as light as a feather but It feels like i'm holding Blackpool tower" yelled Ian "okay you don't have to be so loud about it" said Anthony "okay how the hell are you two able to hold that sword yet it almost broke my fricking hand" shouted Ian "I haven't been able to find that one out myself actually" explained red assassin "okay" said Ian so Anthony gave back the kalasdan katana to red assassin then Ian & Anthony went to bed and red assassin went to bed as well

Chapter 6 the vial of eternal life

When morning came red assassin could hear Ron yelling in arianas room "damn come on this has to work" yelled ron "what's going on" asked red assassin "arianas soul has been corrupted by some sort of shadow magic" explained ron "the shadow witch" whispered red assassin "my magic isn't doing anything there are now two option's let ariana go or we find the vessel of eternal life" explained ron "well where's his vial" asked red assassin it's in the centre of the death super volcano" explained ron "well I'm going to the centre of the death volcano" said red assassin "the last person who travelled to the centre of the volcano apparently found the vial & never came back" described ron "I've faced worst then a super volcano" replied red assassin "nice known you red assassin" said ron so red assassin went off to the death volcano he climbed up the steep side's of the volcano when a small quake happened and red assassin almost lost his footing when he got to the top he was looking for where to go then he saw a entrance to the cassem of the volcano so he entered when he got half way in there was a voice echoing throughout the cassem "turn back now mortal one" hissed the voice "I'm here to get the vial nothing more" said red assassin "that's what they all said then they ended up dead just as you will" hissed the voice even louder so red assassin finally got to the end of the cassem "well you've done better than I expected but you won't just try & take just the vial" hissed the voice so red assassin opened the stone door & came in to a room filled with gold silver and platinum & diamonds & on a podium stood the vial of eternal life red assassin just walked straight past all the treasure & just took the vial "you Y...Y... you just walked straight past all this treasure and took the vial & your just gonna leave" echoed the voice "all this treasure is of no use to me" said red assassin so a portal opened it showed the outside of the volcano so he entered the portal & came outside

Chapter 7 red assassin vs blue assassin (altis)

When red assassin exited the portal he saw altis waiting for him "altis what do you want" asked red assassin "that red haired girl is distraction from your quest to destroy darkos I can mention many ways of how she is a distraction one you're on this quest to find the vial of eternal life which I see you've got for her two you're going to the year 2013 to visit her most of the time three you never let her out of your sight beside at night when she's sleeping four when ever she's in trouble your always the one to save her & well i'm not gonna ramble on about all the other reasons that is why you or her must be eliminated" explained altis "I've had enough of your lie's altis you made me who I am today & I'm damn right gonna destroy you if you lay even a finger on ariana" yelled red assassin "well then prepare for the battle of your life red assassin for I am stronger than you can ever be I am the blue assassin" yelled altis so his chest plate chainmail & helmet broke off & a hooded cloak like red assassin's replaced the helmet & a blue dragon tattoo replaced the chest plate and he summoned his angel staff "well then let's see if you like my new skill legend dragon armour activate" said red assassin the whole legend dragon armour equipped & he put talos's mask on "how did you get that armour & the sword to go with it" asked altis "it's called searching bitch" said red assassin so they collided their weapons altis went flying back "his power levels are higher than mine it's impossible" altis said in his head then altis flashed straight in front of red assassin "die red assassin" yelled altis "go to hell you son of a bitch" replied red assassin then red assassin ducked then stabbed altis in the leg altis growled in pain "alright let's finish this red assassin you know only one of us is getting out of here alive" explained altis "alright then legend dragon blast" said red assassin "blue mega blaze" yelled altis then the legend dragon blast was a massive red dragon charged at altis & the blue mega blaze was a wing angel when they collided they created a shockwave that chain reacted earthquakes all around haskilia then the legend dragon blast grew even bigger & the blue mega blaze was destroyed & the legend dragon blast stuck out its tongue that was a sword & stabbed altis straight through the heart "you're stronger than I expected but your too late to save her now red assassin" said altis red assassin drew his turbo sword & stabbed altis in the mouth & altis turned to dust

Chapter 8 is she alive

So after killing altis red assassin went back to ilumina castle & showed Ron the vial of eternal life "holy frick you actually got the vial of eternal life & returned unharmed" said Ron so Ron grabbed a health potion & a lyrium potion he raised a drop of the health & lyrium potion and combined them together then put it in the vial of eternal life then he lifted the whole of the eternal life potion & turned it into a sphere & the eternal life potion dissolved into ariana the corruption faded away "(gasped deeply) what happened the last thing I remember is a shadow witch corrupting my soul" explained ariana "well I travelled into the centre of a super volcano for you & I had to kill a god" explained red assassin "you had to kill a god was it in the volcano" asked ariana "no It was when I got out the volcano he said it was ether you died or I died so I put my own life on the line for you twice" explained red assassin "wow no one's ever put their life on the line for me" said ariana "wait you said you had to kill a god do you mean altis" asked Ron "yes it appears he was the infamous blue assassin" explained red assassin "well good to now he's off our back" said ron "who's altis" asked ariana "yeah who is this altis dude" asked Anthony & Ian "well he's how I became red assassin" explained red assassin "then why was he trying to kill one of us" asked ariana "because he thought you were a distraction that's why he was going to try and kill you & the reason he was going to try & kill me is because so he could take over what I need to do then send you Anthony & Ian back to 2013 & take control of Ron & maharu minds" explained red assassin "well it's a good thing he's dead then" said Ian "so red assassin are we ready to battle darkos yet" asked ron "no we need more people to be exact 2 people" said red assassin "who are they" asked ron "bayonetta & Jeanne" explained red assassin "alright" said ron

Chapter 9 meeting Jeanne

So red assassin Ron & Anthony went to find bayonetta Jeanne Nero & Dante they went looking around some parts of Europe when they saw a huge crowd of people looking up at the sky then a guy wearing a scarf turned around "hey dude in the scarf" said Ron "what do you want & my names luka not dude in the scarf" replied luka "anyway have you seen someone called bayonetta by any chance" asked red assassin "this guy called father balder took her up into space apparently she's the left eye of something called jubileus the creator & this balder wants to recreate the world in a way he sees fit" explained luka the rocket had just began to take off "the rockets leaving" said ron "let's go then" said Anthony so they ran to the rocket "wait I made an adjustment to the Omni tools before I gave them to you guys motorbike activate" said ron then a green motorbike appeared from the Omni tool "alright motorbike activate" said red assassin & Anthony then a red motorbike & a black motorbike appeared "lets ride guys wow that rockets slow" said ron because rocket wasn't that far off the ground so they road up the rocket & saw Jeanne she started firing her gun at an angel train thing "wait who's that up ahead" asked Anthony "wait one moment it's Jeanne" said ron so all three of them stepped on accelerate then red assassin jumped off & landed on the train he slid across on his feet with his legend dragon stabbed in it at the left & the kalasdan katana stabbed in it at the right Jeanne turned around to fire at it but saw it cut in to three piece's "who is that" said Jeanne "alright Jeanne we're here to help" said ron "wait ron how did you find me" asked Jeanne "you two know each other" asked Anthony "know him I damn well grew up with him" explained Jeanne "wait so you two are brother & sister" said Anthony "no we went to the same umbran mage & witch and we've been friends since we we're born" explained Jeanne "did you know that if your mage you can do all the things that a normal 30 year old can do" explained ron "we can talk later for now we have to save my umbran sister" said Jeanne then red assassin caught up then the bottom part of the rocket broke off "lets hit the gas" said Anthony then all four of them accelerated & there was an armada of angels defending balder then streams of lasers came down the rocket "we got joys" said ron they continued to ride up the rocket then they went into a cloud of smoke & when they were out the part of the rocket they were riding had separated "jump" said Jeanne & ron so everyone jumped off on to different parts of the rocket "alright we're exiting the atmosphere" explained ron more angels had appeared to defend balder after fighting their way through the angels they had to jump "alright guys we're gonna have to ditch the bikes" said ron "bikes return" said red assassin Anthony & ron "fancy contraption you got there" said Jeanne "it's Omni tool" said ron then they jumped from piece 's of the rocket then Jeanne went in to panther mode "well that's new" said ron "well am gonna need some speed legend dragon armour activate" said red assassin "motorbike activate" said Anthony then ron went into panther mode as well "Ahh... Jeanne you've provided me with many blessing the one and only authentic left eye merely seeing it must stir jealousy within you your body must yearn to feel a new universe form around it" said balder "I have no intentions of gazing upon the left eye I am here to reclaim my umbran sister" said Jeanne balder laughed then a ball began to glow then balder blasted the beam at a planet creating meteors then they got to the top of the statue of jubileus "the time has come for jubileus to return at last the trinity of realities will know their real ruler & time will begin anew" said balder then Jeanne went to get bayonetta out of the left eye red assassin ron & Anthony went to help "cereza wake up" said Jeanne "are you insane light and dark unless both eyes remain the universe will lose its balance and face another Armageddon" said balder then the right eye shot a ball of energy at Jeanne "then this thing should have slept for eternity now you must wake up cereza. Cereza! Cereza! Damn you open your eyes" said Jeanne then bayonetta opened her eyes "cereza you aren't the person I sealed away 500 years ago you "have the strength to overcome this & fight finish this" said Jeanne then jubileus began to glow & Jeanne floated off into space "my oh my no one can control jubileus now its power is too intense light dark human all the strife all the struggle the trinity of realities wrapped up in a vortex of creation" then jubileus's closed "finally that dude shutted up" said Anthony "then jubileus became real not a statue "how are we going to fight this thing" said Anthony "here you can borrow the kalasdan katana I'll use the legend dragon sword" said red assassin then jubileus created a orb as the battle field "rest my friend i'm off to get that black cat" said bayonetta

Chapter 10 red assassin Ron bayonetta & Anthony vs jubileus the creator

So red assassin ron Anthony & bayonetta went to battle jubileus the creator "am gonna need a power boost legend dragon armour activate" said red assassin he also equipped talos's mask "wait from the TV show power rangers the red ranger got a battleizer maybe it'll work with the kalasdan katana kalasdan battleizer activate" said Anthony then a golden suit of light armour came down and equipped to Anthony "whoa it actually worked alright lets go" said Anthony once bayonetta ron & red assassin had done some damage to jubileus it created a heat wave turning the battle field into a fire pit "alright attack the face's on that are dangling from its helmet" said bayonetta so red assassin ran to one & it blasted a fire ball at him so he countered it with his sword & broke the face bayonetta used her wicked weave on one of the face's then one of the things dangling from her helmet turned grey then jubileus created a shock wave of fire which lifted up parts of the platform so bayonetta jumped from slab to slab then attacked jubileus's face which made jubileus fall to the ground so all four attacked jubileus then it got back up & turned the whole fire pit into an ice pit so they did the same as last time & then jubileus created a shockwave of ice that rose the platform again so bayonetta jumped from slab to slab & jubileus again fell to the floor so they all attacked again then when jubileus got back up it turned the ice pit into a lightning tornado so all four of them jumped from slab to slab taking down the things coming out of jubileus's helmet then the slabs started to move creating a jump way to jubileus when Anthony got near to jubileus it whipped up a tornado sending Anthony back to the start of the jump way then while jubileus was distracted bayonetta used her wicked weave on jubileus & then it fell to the floor and all four attacked jubileus then jubileus got back up and bayonetta used her climax sending a bridge of her hair up to jubileus he ran up the bridge of hair evading the attacks from jubileus then Anthony red assassin & ron joined her then when they got to the end of the hair bridge she got the hair bridge to wrap up jubileus then they all attacked again and bayonetta used her final climax & summoned queen Sheba which was an even bigger version of jubileus then bayonetta red assassin ron and Anthony jumped on to queen Sheba's shoulders and then queen Sheba punched jubileus braking the orb made to be the battlefield & sent jubileus flying towards the sun it missed every planet then went straight into the sun then jubileus was turned to stone & bayonetta red assassin Anthony & ron were worn out from fighting jubileus then Jeanne appeared next to bayonetta and shot a slab of rock that was flying at them "unbelievable we managed to stop this abomination and it's still going to destroy the world" said Jeanne "Jeanne" said bayonetta "while I was floating in space I saw my bike that got me up here & it well got me here come now you're one of kind if you die here who is going to save the world" asked Jeanne "us" said ron red assassin & Anthony "I'll send you home even if it kills me now let's finish this" said Jeanne "you and I are going home together well and these guys who helped me kill jubileus Jeanne we're both one of a kind" said bayonetta "now those are the eyes I've been waiting to see" said Jeanne "let's destroy this thing then" said ron then they were all attacking the stone jubileus before it crashed into earth they finally destroyed it "Jeanne" called over bayonetta "i'm okay" replied Jeanne "let's go just stay close to me" said bayonetta "wait I've got an idea" said ron then he created a portal that sent all five of them through to earth then they came up to where luka was "bayonetta good to see your alright" said luka "right now that we help you save earth do you want to help save it for the second time" said red assassin "what do you mean" asked bayonetta "well there's this thing known as darkos he's come back for about the 6th time & I have a feeling this will be the last time I battle him" said red assassin "alright sounds good to me" said Jeanne "alright we'll help" said bayonetta

Chapter 11 one last call for Sheppard

Red assassin said they still needed allies in the battle against darkos so red assassin bayonetta ron & ailish went into the future to be exact 2161 so they went to the citadel to look for him they saw him walking around then Sheppard noticed red assassin "Ahh red assassin how did you get here" asked Sheppard "well ron can transport us through time" explained red assassin "alright so what are you here for" asked Sheppard "well darkos has come back and this will be the last time he returns" said red assassin "alright me edi Garrus & all the other squad members" said Sheppard "alright" said red assassin so Sheppard rounded them all up & they went back to 1611

Chapter 12 Ron joins darkos

So ron was training his magic in the countryside of ilumina castle when darkos appeared behind him "how pathetic using your magic to benefit red assassin when after every adventure you go on he leaves you & maharu if you ask me it's pathetic how he always runs off somewhere else then comes back and runs off again" said darkos "what do you want darkos I've heard your weakness is light so I'll just shock you with lightning" said ron so he blasted a bolt of lightning at darkos then darkos caught the bolt then threw it back at ron which sent ron flying into a pillar "wait how could you catch the lightning bolt it has light in its name" said ron "just because something's in the name doesn't mean it is made of it" said darkos "I'll just kill you now" said ron then ron was picked up in a cloud of darkness "let go of me you little basterd" yelled ron "now forget everything you know all your past your adventure all your family & all of your friends" said darkos then he tapped ron on the head then ron fell to the floor then darkos turned into Krados when ron woke up "wait where am I & who are you" asked ron "well I found you passed out in this country side I saw you battling someone with a red cloak I believe he said you two were rivals & only one of you were coming out of that battle alive I used this disguise so I'm not detected by anyone" said darkos "be detected by who" asked ron then darkos turned back to his normal self "Ahh feels good to be back to normal instead of that shity human form" said darkos "so I will take you to my base where you can regain your memory" said ron "alright thanks err darkos" said ron "your false memory" darkos whispered to himself

Chapter 13 Ron get's his false memory

So after Ron was taken to Darkos's secret base Ron had been given his false memory he had regained his ability to use magic and was told that red assassin & all his friends were his mortal enemies and had to be destroyed so darkos created an eternal lock armour so that he would never get back his original memory then when ron shot a lightning bolt it was a dark purple light "well seems with this suit of armour has given me a power boost" said ron "well we have one more day of training" said darkos "why one day why not just destroy them now" asked ron "because tomorrow the death volcano shall erupt & with your powers & my powers we can move the moon and control the volcano" explained darkos "hmm so we kill them there" said ron "yes tomorrow the red assassin maharu sanaknaka Ian herox Anthony Padilla ariana grande bayonetta Jeanne tal ailish buki elco Sheppard fate will seal and they will die" said darkos "hmm good to know" said ron

Chapter 14 Red assassin vs Ron

Before darkos and ron set off to the death volcano & mountain of eternal souls battle field darkos took out a sphere of dark purple & dark blue light "ron" said darkos "yes darkos" said ron "swallow this sphere it will give you the edge in your battle against red assassin" said darkos "am gonna need an edge after what you've told me about him" said ron so he swallowed the sphere then his shadow came to life as a demon of mass destruction "what is happening with my shadow" asked ron "its dark magic it will help you against red assassin" said darkos then they left "red assassin I saw ron & darkos at the battle field of the death volcano & mountain of eternal souls" said maharu "right were not only gonna have to destroy darkos but ron as well" said red assassin so red assassin & all his friends went to the battle field "we've been waiting for you red assassin ron throw them a bolt of lightning" said darkos so ron sent a bolt of lightning at them "holy shit" said red assassin he drew his kalasdan katana & deflected the lightning bolt "alright then you want to fight then draw your weapon ron" said red assassin so ron summoned his evil shadow "what the frick" said Ian "prepare to die red assassin" yelled ron then ron launched a punch from his shadow which was armed by fire why did you join darkos ron don't who your friends are" said red assassin "I have no friends darkos is my eternal master" yelled ron then rons shadow hit red assassin directly "you don't really believe what your saying do you we've battled and defeated darkos before why can't you remember any of that" asked red assassin rons shadow went away "it's time to finish this" said ron then ron punched red assassin and red assassin punched ron at the same time then they both fell to the floor "I've forgiven you before but not this time no way" yelled red assassin then a blast of nega energy blasted up into the air "what the hell is happening" said ron "nega dragon armour activate" yelled red assassin then the legend dragon sword was equipped & so was the kalasdan katana then faster than the naked eye red assassin charged at ron and the dark sphere he swallowed came out of ron then red assassin destroyed it "nega dragon armour deactivate" said red assassin then he picked ron up by his chest plate drew his kalasdan katana slashed open his armour then sent him flying back to where everyone else was "I'm surprised you were able to beat my apprentice but now your real battle begins prepare to die" said darkos

Chapter 15 the final battle of light & dark

So the last battle between red assassin and darkos began then as soon as they started the death volcano erupted "mega dark soul armour activate" yelled darkos then his armour became stronger than ever before "alright then Ultimate legend dragon armour activate" yelled red assassin then the sword darkos had soul edge became the ultimate soul edge then red assassin grinded his two blades together & they combined together to form the legend kalasdan dragon katana so there blades collided together & red assassin kicked darkos backwards "well I didn't see that coming" said darkos over where red assassin & all his friends were with ron the eternal lock armour broke and ron was wearing what he usually had on and rons false memory was erased and his original memory returned and he woke up "what's going on" asked ron "we'll explain later" said maharu then red assassin kicked darkos up into the air "alright red assassin time to end this now" yelled darkos "hmm go back to hell" yelled red assassin then darkos fired a massive laser from ultimate soul edge & red assassin fired a massive laser back at him from the legend kalasdan katana as the lasers hit it created a earthquake that could be felt all around the planet then ron got up to his feet & walked over to where red assassin was and added his power to red assassin then all the things that were the main enemies in all of red assassins adventures were added to Darkos's laser "well it seems you've lost red assassin" yelled darkos so all of red assassins friends added there power to his "not so fast darkos your going down" yelled red assassin then as the lasers had hit over there full power they exploded "guys you have to get out of here" said red assassin "no I won't leave you" said ariana "ariana we have to leave" said ron "...shit" said ariana so they all ran and ron created a barrier to protect them the explosion got bigger and the death volcano came crashing down spewing out lava & the mountain of eternal souls crumbled to pieces "ron are you gonna be able to hold this barrier up" asked ailish "not for long I may need your help" said ron so ailish supported the barrier so the lava turned into rock over the barrier & darkos was drain of all energy and he turn into dust and the rubble from the mountain of eternal souls collapsed on top of red assassin "I knew this would be my last battle against him but I didn't think we would both go" red assassin said to himself he threw the kalasdan katana & the legend dragon sword & one of his gauntlets & accepted his fate after the smoke from the explosion cleared ron deactivated the barrier & blasted out of the rock "where's red assassin" asked Anthony they saw his two swords on the ground and one of his gauntlets "you don't think he could be..." said maharu "dead he made his last stand and darkos is gone for good he will never come back but now red assassin can be with his parents by the makers side" said ron so ron opened the portal to 2013 and sent Anthony Ian and ariana back bayonetta & Jeanne went off to F*** knows where and tal ailish buki & elco returned to ilumina castle so ron and maharu lived out the rest of their lives

Last chapter red assassin goes to 2013

Beneath the rubble of the mountain of eternal souls was red assassins body and he was still alive "wait what the hell i'm still alive how is this possible" said red assassin so he made his way out of the rubble his devil arm had turned back to normal his hair turned back to its normal colour the chain of destiny was completely trashed so he put it where he was buried by the rubble and saw that the kalasdan katana was still lying on the floor next to the rubble there was a sign next to it that said "this is where red assassin lies saviour of the world and the universe" so he took the kalasdan katana "so what should I do now" said red assassin he opened a portal to 2013 and went there to stay hidden from ron and maharu so he lived in great Britain so that ariana Ian & Anthony may never find him again then a couple days later red assassin found out what facebook was then got a YouTube account


End file.
